Social Democracy
Social Democracy (commonly called Democratic Socialism, also known as Welfare Capitalism, Welfare Statism or Liberal Socialism) is the idea that society should be run by a representative democracy that guarantees both positive and negative freedoms via a welfare state, nationalisation of certain industries and public services and regulations to protect workers. Although Social Democracy's support for the state and capitalism will cause an obvious conflict with libertarian socialists, there is a great deal of division over whether or not to support it. Figures like Noam Chomsky have argued for limited support in order to win temporary gains in class struggle. Whilst others (like Peter Gelderloos and Colin Ward) have argued that supporting it takes the energy out of other political projects we could be taking History Origins Social Democracy began in the early 1860s as a tendency within the International Workingmen's Association led by theorists who rejected Marx and Bakunin's idea of a violent revolution and instead advocating for the formation of political parties and the winning of reforms to improve the standing of the working class. Split from Socialism Gaining Power Dominance in the First World Following World War II and until the 1970s, social democracy became the norm in much of the first world. Figures like Gough Whitlam in Australia, Olof Palme in Sweden, Dwight D. Eisenhower and Lyndon B. Johnson in the USA, Clement Atlee in the UK and other figures are usually seen as the main architects of social democracy. This period is correlated with some of the highest amounts of prosperity and scientific innovation in the first world. Repression in the Third World However, things were not so bright in much of the third world, as first world nations organised the assassinations and disruptions of left-wing economies that threatened to build viable social democracy in the third world (partially contributed to our unnaturally high amount of extreme poverty). Leaders like Salvador Allende in Chile, Juan Jose Aravelo in Guatemala. Decline Beginning in the 1970s, the ruling class became increasingly anxious about a 'crisis of democracy' within much of the first world, as protests and strikes began to impede the progress of capitalism and bring the entire system into question. Police repressed social movements and trade unions in several major battles, COINTELPRO and several assassinations destroyed radical opposition to present society and many other social movements were co-opted. This set the stage for austerity and neoliberalism, disastrous policies which has led to increasing levels of unemployment, insecure work, mental illness, low wages, insecure housing, destruction of the environment and political authoritarianism. The major exception to this has been Latin America, where in response to numerous social upheavels and revolutions (the Zapatista Revolution, Bolivian Water War and Argentinazo, just to name a few) led to a string of social democrats and socialists being elected to lead states in an event known as the Pink Tide throughout the late 1990s and early 2000s. These governments successfully reduced poverty in massive waves, had secured greater rights for minorities and made significant measures to protect the environment. But by the mid-2010s, most of these states had been hit by major economic crashes or its politicians had become seduced by corruption, leading to a surge in support for right-wing and fascist candidates across Latin America known as the blue or brown tide.Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pink_tide Potential Resurgence Support for social democracy is growing across most of the population within first world countries. Popular politicians like Bernie Sanders, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, Jacinta Ardern and Jeremy Corbyn demonstrate potential for more social democracy, however, given the still weak nature of unions and strong belief that voting alone can fix the system, this seems unlikely. Criticisms According to socialists (libertarian and authoritarian), social democracy can be criticised on numerous grounds: * Social democracy creates a narrative where support for political parties in the most practical method to achieve change in the world, despite social democracy historically depending on the existence of large and strong trade unions willing to carry out strikes. * Social democracy is simply a new method to strengthen capitalism and neutralize working class resistance, upon sufficient neutralization of the working class, social democracy will be destroyed in order to increase profits for the ruling class * Attempts to reduce unemployment without providing workers' self-management will result in increased inflation and prices on commodities (which is what happened in the 1970s economic crisis which justified neoliberalism) * Social democracy cannot resolve the fundamental problems of capitalism, such as environmental destruction, economic crashes, alienation and inefficiency. References Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Ideologies Category:Social Democracy